mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 390: Singing to the Bean Box
"Singing to the Bean Box" was originally released January 22, 2018. Description Are you appreciating those sweet, beautiful morning beans in the way the Lord intended? Are you truly nurturing those magnificent beans, making sure their powerful nutrients make their way into the hot cup? Love the beans. Love those sweet beans. Suggested talking points: Domain Renewals, Bad Bake, Refueling, Mark Lowry's Hat Theft, Jabroni Park, Dick Moranis, Boneless Beans, Drillbit Taylor: Apartment Bouncer Outline 1:00 - Griffin is better. Justin's daughter is becoming an anime fan. 3:42 - Justin introduces a new segment: Domain Renewals, looking at domain names he has owned for over a year and are still operational. * dadyelp.com * illegal.horse * sexymugshots.com * myyoungestsonsseventhword-myyoungestsonsfifteenthword.pizza * booboonanny.com 6:40 - One of my friends recently got really into baking loaves of bread, and likes to share them with me. Problem is, they all taste SUPER bad. How can I be gracious in accepting these gifts without wasting a bunch of bread? I don't want to tell him the bread sucks, because he's very proud of them, but what should I do? Thanks! - Awkward in Philly 10:55 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Lets Kick It After School, who asks: Should i punch Tyler in the face if he insists on calling eating "refueling"? he's annoying me 17:52 - My friend is a very kind person, and she got a cute poster for me as a gift, or at least I think it was meant to be a gift. The thing is, we are both so socially awkward, I'm afraid she might have just been showing it to me, and I assumed it was a gift, and she was too nervous to say that she was just showing it to me. My question is this: Is there a socially acceptable way to ask someone after the fact whether or not something was actually a gift or not, or am I doomed to wonder the rest of my days whether or not I'm a socially awkward poster thief? - Possible Poster Pincher in KCMO 24:52 - Y - Sent in by Hannah Troxel, from Yahoo Answers user Serve the Servants, who asks: If Jurassic Park was real would you go? 33:11 - MZ - Sponsored by Squarespace and Stamps.com. Jumbotron for the Ultimate Showdown podcast. Personal message for Sunflower Station from Sunflower Station. Personal message for A from H. Advertisement for Story Break. 40:08 - Y - Sent in by Merit Palmer, from Yahoo Answers user Me In CollegeName made up by Griffin, who asks: I've noticed a strange habit I have. If I'm at a coffee shop, I will take sips out of my empty mug. Nervous habit or what? I do it more when I'm staring around in space. 47:29 - How do I confront my landlord about frequent pop-ins? My landlord thinks it's okay to show up whenever he wants, because he thinks my roommates and I are friends with him. In the past he has shown up to use our kitchen table as a desk to work on, lay flooring until 11 PM on a Monday, set up a Christmas tree without request or permission, borrow our kitchen for cooking, take a shower, sleep on our couch, and worst of all offenses, host game nights at our house and then invite us, the people who actually live in the home he is renting out, to join his party mere hours before being thrown. I am extremely nonconfrontational and I'm about to explode at this point. Please, Jesus, help me brothers! - Landlord in La La Land 57:00 - Housekeeping 61:29 - FY - Sent in by Leslie, from Yahoo Answers user Fozzie B, who asks: Can Jello steal my energy if I am an Aquarius? Quotes I had a fun experience in tae kwon do class a little bit ago I wanted to share with y'all. We were doing a thing, kind of like conditioning, you know, a lot of it's just building up your cardiovascular health, that kind of thing. It's great for you. So we were doing this thing where we had to do, I think, round kicks on a bag as many times as we could in a minute. And another guy in my class, who is a great guy but for some reason it was just the two of us in class so I got weirdly competitive, he kicked the bag, like, forty times in a minute, and he was, like, really winded. I was like, "I'm gonna fuck this guy up." So I kicked the bag fifty times in a minute, and then Master (?) was like "Wow, good job, Justin, I'm very proud of you!" And then I took four steps away and threw up on the floor. - Justin References Category:Episodes Category:Drew Davenport Category:Merit Palmer